mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wario Land: The Shake Dimension
Erscheinungsdaten |Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=Nintendo Wii |Einstufung=USK: Freigegeben ab 6 Jahren }} Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (In NTSC-Regionen "Wario Land: Shake It!"; In Japan "Wario Land Shake") ist ein in Japan im Juli 2008 und in allen anderen Ländern im September 2008 für Nintendo Wii veröffentlichtes Jump 'n' Run. Es wurde vom japanischen Unternehmen Good-Feel entwickeltGood-Feels Beteiligung an Wario Land: The Shake Dimension, dass vorher keine Verbindung zu Nintendo hatte und baut auf eine 2D-Spielmechanik. Es erschien als 6. und damit neuester Teil der Wario Land-Serie und ist der erste Teil der Serie, der auf einer stationären Konsole erschien. Der Vorgänger, Wario Land 4, erschien sieben Jahre zuvor, weswegen die Wario Land-Serie bereits als beendet betrachtet wurde, die überraschende Veröffentlichung von Wario Land: The Shake Dimension belebte die Serie wieder. Das Spiel greift einige altbekannte Elemente der Wario Land-Serie auf, kombiniert mit vielen Neuerungen. Der zentrale Punkt des Gameplays ist das Schütteln und Neigen der Wii-Fernbedienung, womit verschiedene Handlungsschritte vollführt werden, die zum Vorrücken im Spiel unabdingbar sind. Wie viele Spiele der Wario-Serie baut auch dieses darauf, Schätze und Münzen sammeln zu müssen und dabei Gutes zu vollrichten. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist in einer Grafik gehalten, die an Animes erinnert, was dem Prinzip der Wario Land-Serie gut nachkommt und für ein angenehmes Erscheinungsbild sorgt. Anders als die übliche Verwendung von Pixeln, wurde die Grafik dieses Spiels per Hand gezeichnet.DE/news/2008/wario zeichnen die animationen von wario land 9515.html Interview mit den Entwicklern Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist seinem Vorgänger, Wario Land 4, größtenteils nachempfunden, so wurden Warios sonst sehr wichtigen Verwandlungskünste außer Acht gelassen, womit er nun mehr auf seine körperliche Stärke vertraut. Wario wurde nicht vollkommende Unverwundbarkeit zugesprochen, was jedoch bei Wario Land II und Wario Land 3 der Fall war. Er nimmt jedoch auch keinen Schaden durch Berühren eines gewöhnlichen Gegners und kann auch nicht plattgestampft werden, was Unterschied zu Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 und Virtual Boy Wario Land bringt. All jenes wurde in Wario Land 4 bereits zu kleinen Teilen eingeführt. Dieses Spiel brachte einen überraschenden erneuten Auftritt von Kapitän Kandis mit sich, Warios ewige Rivalin, die sich, aufgrund der Geschehnisse von Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 und Wario Land II, zu rächen versucht. Auch Warios Tempo-Attacke und seine wuchtige Stampfattacke spielen hier wieder eine Rolle, während außerdem seine Geldgier erneut verdeutlicht wird. Das Ziel der Entwickler war es diesmal, Warios männliche, Machohafte Seite zum Ausdruck zu bringen, während auf seine ungehobelte Art weniger verwiesen werden sollte.DE/news/2008/wario zeichnen die animationen von wario land 9515.html Interview mit den Entwicklern Wario Land: The Shake Dimension erhielt durchgehend gute Bewertungen, besonderes Aufsehen erregte die vielseitige Musik des Spiels, während auch die Grafik und das Gameplay sehr gut ankamen.Reviews über GameRankings Handlung Zusammenfassung Innerhalb eines Antikem Globus befindet sich das so genannte Reich des Rüttelns. Dieses friedvolle Land wird von Feenhafte Kreaturen, den Mürfeln und ihrer Königin, Midori, bevölkert. Eines Tages fiel jedoch der bösartiger Pirat König Rüttelbert mitsamt seinen Truppen in das Land ein. Er griff das Königreich an, nahm all die dort lebenden Mürfel und ihre Königin, Midori, gefangen. Im Anschluss daran stahl er den wertvollsten Schatz des Landes, einen Münzbeutel der einen unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Münzen beherbergt. Dunkle Wolken zogen über das Reich des Rüttelns, König Rüttelberts Truppen fielen nun in das gesamte Land ein und sperrten jeden der Mürfel in Käfige, die in jedem Bereich der fünf Kontinente versteckt wurden. Ein Mürfel konnte von Rüttelberts Truppen jedoch unentdeckt bleiben, auf Rüttelberts Schiff sieht er nun zu, wie König Rüttelbert sich über die Eroberung erfreut. Er verspricht sich, Königin Midori zu befreien und damit den Frieden im Reich des Rüttelns wiederherzustellen. Dies würde ihm jedoch nicht ohne Hilfe gelingen, so beschließt er das Reich des Rüttelns zu verlassen um in der Außenwelt nach Hilfe zu suchen. Derweil bricht die berüchtigte Diebin, Kapitän Kandis, in dem Museum ein, in dem sich der antike Globus befindet. Sie sieht sich den antiken Globus an und kann dadurch das Spektakel im Reich des Rüttelns mitverfolgen. Anschließend nimmt sie den Globus an sich und verlässt das Museum. Der nächste Morgen, jemand klingelt an Warios Haus um ihm ein Paket zu bringen. Wario wacht dadurch in seiner herunter gekommenen Garage, er schlief in seinem Wagen ein. Er nimmt das riesige Paket an sich, woraufhin der innerhalb befindliche antike Globus zusammen mit einem Brief von Kapitän Kandis erscheint. Sie schreibt Wario, der echte Schatz befinde sich im Inneren, woraufhin Wario beschließt, den antiken Globus mit einem Hammer aufzubrechen. Doch plötzlich tritt Rauch aus dem antiken Globus hervor, der anschließend ein Fernrohr formt, was Wario erschreckt, sodass er sich versehentlich selbst mit dem Hammer schlägt. Aus dem Fernrohr tritt anschließend der von Rüttelberts Truppen unentdeckte Mürfel heraus. Wario ist schnell im Begriff den harmlosen Mürfel zu verprügeln, als dieser ihm jedoch von den Geschehnissen im Reich des Rüttelns erzählt, hört er ihm zu. Die schrecklichen Ereignisse lassen Wario jedoch kalt, bis der Mürfel den unerschöpflichen Münzbeutel erwähnt. Warios Interesse ist sofort geweckt, er beschließt umgehend den unerschöpflichen Münzbeutel zu erbeuten, so fragt er den Mürfel aus, wie er in das Reich des Rüttelns gelangt. Das Fernrohr ist dafür zuständig, jedoch meint der Mürfel, dass Wario nicht weit kommen wird, wenn er die gefangen genommenen Mürfel nicht retten würde. Wario beschließt den Mürfeln zu seinen Zwecken zu helfen, woraufhin er das Reich des Rüttelns betritt. Er landet auf Kapitän Kandis' Schiff, wo diese und der Mürfel ihm erklären, dass er die fünf stärksten Untertanen Rüttelberts im Kampf bezwingen muss, jeder von ihnen befindet sich auf einem jeweils anderem Kontinent vom Reich des Rüttelns. Diese Untertanen besitzen jeweils ein Wappen, die allesamt benötigt werden um König Rüttelberts Schiff ausfindig zu machen, während sie ihm außerdem Unverwundbarkeit verleihen. Wario ist gewillt die Kontinente zu durchstreifen und beginnt nun seine Reise. Es wird klar, dass Karten benötigt werden, um die Kontinente ausfindig zu machen, welche sich in Kapitän Kandis' Besitz befinden. Sie ist dazu bereit Wario die Karten zu verkaufen, wurde eine von ihnen erworben kann der entsprechende Kontinent besucht werden. Wario durchstreift nun jeden der fünf Kontinente, beginnend mit den Bröckelruinen, die Ruinen, Tempel und Wüsten beinhalten. Vorbei am zweiten Kontinent, die wilden Weiten, wo Savannen und Naturelle Ebenen aber auch ein Vulkangebiet auf ihn warten. Anschließend die Felsenfluchten, ein Gebiet voller Höhlen und Fossilien, in dessen Mitte eine riesige neumoderne Stadt errichtet wurde, gefolgt vom vierten Kontinent, der voller dicht bewachsener Wälder ist, mitsamt schwebenden Palästen, genannt Grüne Gefilde. Letztlich durchquert er die Zitterklippen, den gefährlichsten Kontinent, besetzt mit Gebirgen, Eislandschaften und einer gruseligen Villa. Nach und nach gelang es Wario jeden der fünf Untertanen zu bezwingen und damit jedes der fünf Wappen einzusammeln. Damit war der Weg zu König Rüttelberts Schiff frei. Dort angekommen, versammeln sich alle von Wario befreiten Mürfel um das versiegelte Tor mit ihrer vereinten Macht zu öffnen. Wario durchschreitet es und findet sich im Inneren des Schiffs wieder, wo Rüttelbert auf seinem Thron verweilt. Wario bringt die fünf Wappen zum Vorschein, woraufhin König Rüttelbert seine scheinbare Unverwundbarkeit verliert und folglich den Kampf gegen Wario aufnimmt. Rüttelbert ist stärker als alle Gegner zuvor, er besitzt Attacken die denen von Wario gleichen jedoch ein höheres Ausmaß an Stärke besitzen. Hat er einigen Schaden erlitten, zerstört er den Boden woraufhin der Kampf in einer Art Maschinenraum fortgeführt wird. Wird er fast besiegt zerstört er auch diesen Boden, woraufhin sich Rüttelbert und Wario im Raum wiederfinden, in dem Köngigin Midori gefangen gehalten wird. Nun bekämpfen sie sich inmitten von dunklen Wolken, König Rüttelbert ist nun wieder bei voller Energie. Wario gelang es nach diesem harten und langen Kampf jedoch, König Rüttelbert zu besiegen, welcher daraufhin in Form eines grellen Lichtes explodiert. Dieses durchbricht die Wolkendecke und erhellt das Reich des Rüttelns, jeder Mürfel und Königin Midori waren nun wieder frei und die Herrschaft von König Rüttelbert und seinen Untertanen war beendet. Königin Midori ist von Dankbarkeit erfüllt, Wario hingegen zeigt kein Interesse und wirft Midori beiseite um sich den lang ersehnten unerschöpflichen Münzbeutel zu schnappen. Er verlässt das Reich des Rüttelns umgehend um in seiner Garage so viele Münzen wie möglich zum Vorschein zu bringen. Voller Freude schüttelt er den Münzbeutel um anschließend zu merken, dass sich Kapitän Kandis' diesen geschnappt hat. Wario schaut fassungslos zu, wie sie sich mit dem Münzbeutel davon macht, woraufhin Mürfel meint, dass Kapitän Kandis mit ihm einen Handel eingegangen ist. Sie war dazu bereit den Mürfeln zu helfen indem sie Wario dazu alarmiert das Reich des Rüttelns zu retten, wofür Kandis jedoch den unerschöpflichen Münzbeutel verlangte. Sie wollte sich die Arbeit an den Münzbeutel zu kommen nicht selbst machen, so vollzog sie diesen geschickten Plan um Wario dazu zu bringen, den Münzbeutel zu erbeuten um ihn anschließend an sich zu nehmen. Wario beginnt den Mürfel wutentbrannt zu jagen, schließlich wurde der größte Schatz den er nach langer Reise erbeutete von seiner Erzfeindin gestohlen. Jedoch gelang es ihm durch einsammeln aller Schätze vom Reich des Rüttelns, sich eine neue, aus Gold bestehende und mit Schätzen verzierte Garage zu finanzieren. Offizielle Einleitung Einst lebte an einem uralten Ort, dem Reich des Rüttelns, ein Volk elfenhafter Kreaturen, die sich selbst Mürfel nannten. Ihre friedliche Existenz wurde eines Tages von einem adeligen Piraten, bekannt als König Rüttelbert, gestört. Er entführte Königin Midori und stahl mit dem Unerschöpflichen Münzbeutel den größten Schatz des Reiches. Alle Mürfel wurden von ihm gefangen genommen... Oder etwa doch nicht? Denn einem tapferen Mürfel, dessen Name durch einem bemerkenswerten Zufall ebenfalls Mürfel lautet, gelingt die Flucht aus dem eisernen Griff von König Rüttelbert. Daraufhin wendet es sich mit der Bitte um Beistand an Kapitän Kandis, die wiederum Wario als Helfer anheuert... Gameplay Allgemeine Informationen thumb|210px|Wario schüttelt einen Münzbeutel. Der zentrale Punkt des Gameplays von Wario Land: The Shake Dimension ist es, Gegenstände und Gegner aufnehmen und diese durch schütteln der Wii-Fernbedienung schütteln zu können, was ebenfalls Namensgeber des Spiels ist. Dadurch lässt sich beispielsweise der Inhalt eines Münzbeutels freigeben, während Gegner öfters Knoblauch fallen lassen. Auch lassen sich aufgehobene Dinge in verschiedene Richtungen werfen, wodurch in der Luft befindliche Schalter aktiviert oder Blöcke zerstört werden können. Ein weiterer wichtiger Bestandteil ist die durch Schütteln der Wii-Fernbedienung hervorgerufene Donnerwumme. Wario schlägt kräftig auf den Boden, wodurch Gegner durch die Luft gewirbelt, Wackelsäulen bewegt und sonstige Dinge vollführt werden. Natürlich verfügt Wario auch über klassische Fähigkeiten, er ist in der Lage zu springen und kann bei Gegnern Benommenheit hervorrufen, wenn er ihnen auf den Kopf springt. Auch kann er sich Ducken und im Kriechen fortbewegen, wodurch enge Wege betretbar sind. Mithilfe seiner ebenfalls wiederkehrenden Tempo-Attacke können Gegenstände zerstört und Gegner angegriffen werden, während die Stampfattacke zu ähnlichen Zwecken dient, jedoch auch Metallblöcke zerstören kann, wenn sie hoch in der Luft eingesetzt wird. Natürlich wurden auch Warios, aus der Wario Land-Serie bekannten, Verwandlungskünste nicht außer Acht gelassen, sie spielen jedoch eine weit weniger wichtige Rolle als es dort der Fall war. Wario ist erneut in der Lage die Flammen-Verwandlung anzunehmen, bei der er zu brennen beginnt und anschließend losläuft. Wird auf mehrere Wände getroffen geht er vollkommen in Flammen auf, wodurch er in der Lage ist, Flammenblöcke zu zerstören. Auch die Frost-Verwandlung ist wieder mit von der Partie, steigt Wario einen Abhang hinauf, während er sich in dieser Verwandlung befindet, wird er zur Schneekugel und kann dadurch Frostblöcke zerstören. In die vorher helfende Gefroren-Verwandlung sollte nicht geraten werden, da sie in Wario Land: The Shake Dimension als Hindernis gilt, was daran liegt, dass sie Wario nach hinten schleudert. Auch hat eine für Wario neue Verwandlung ihren Auftritt, die vorher von Mario und Luigi beherrschte Mini-Verwandlung. Durch diese Verwandlung können enge Passagen ohne Probleme durchquert werden. thumb|210px|Wario wirft einen Ball. Wario verfügt über eine Energieleiste, zu Beginn des Spiels aus fünf Einheiten bestehend. Sollte er Schaden erleiden, beispielsweise durch eine gegnerische Attacke oder durch die an vielen Stellen vorzufindenden Stacheln, leert sich die Leiste um eine halbe Einheit. Wird die Energie vollkommen aufgebraucht, muss der Level von vorne bestritten werden. Eine Anzahl an Leben, die nach Leerung ein Game Over hervorrufen, existiert in diesem Spiel nicht, was deutlichen Unterschied zu anderen Jump 'n' Run-Spielen bringt. Im Lauf eines jeden gewöhnlichen Levels taucht jedoch ein Kontrollpunkt auf, von dem aus der Level bestritten werden kann, wenn die Energie aufgebraucht wird. Die Energieleiste kann durch Kauf von Herzen um eine Einheit erhöht werden, maximal kann sie zehn Einheiten umfassen. Herzen sind in der so genannten Piratenbudike zu kaufen, welche nach Beenden des ersten Levels offen steht. Dort befinden sich auch allerlei weitere Dinge im Angebot, die Wario behilflich sind. Wird ein Herz gekauft vervielfältigt sich der Preis stets für die nachfolgenden. Außerdem lässt sich Energie durch Einsammeln von Knoblauch wiederherstellen. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension besitzt 33 gewöhnliche und sechs Boss-Level, unterteilt in sieben Welten. Wurde ein Level gemeistert öffnet sich der Weg zum nächsten, ein bereits gemeisterter Level kann stets unter denselben Bedingungen erneut bestritten werden. Die erste Welt beinhaltet lediglich ein Level, welches als Einführung in das Spiel gelten soll, während die siebte Welt ausschließlich den finalen Bosskampf umfasst. Die dazwischen befindlichen Welten, im Spiel jeweils Kontinente vom Reich des Rüttelns, besitzen vier der gewöhnlichen und ein Boss-Level. Wurde jedoch der finale Bosskampf gewonnen, tauchen in verschiedenen Leveln so genannte Geheimkarten auf. Diese sind im Boden versteckt, sollten sie gefunden werden, eröffnet sich der Weg zu weiteren Leveln, von denen auf den ersten drei Kontinenten zwei und auf den letzteren beiden drei zu finden sind. Diese zusätzlichen Levels stellen erweiterte Versionen von zuvor bestrittenen Leveln dar und besitzen standardmäßig dieselbe Thematik, auch verfügen sie über dieselbe Hintergrundmusik. thumb|210px|Wario rennt. Im Verlauf der Level tauchen viele wiederkehrende Dinge auf, die eine entscheidende Rolle für das Gameplay spielen, so wird oft auf so genannte Schnellsprintflitzer getroffen. Sollten diese betreten werden, läuft Wario mit hoher Geschwindigkeit los. Dadurch ist er in der Lage weiter zu springen, Metallblöcke zu zerstören, über Wasser zu laufen und Gegner bei Berührung zu besiegen wodurch sich viele weitere Passagen nutzen lassen. Auch spielen die Bomb-O-Keten, gigantische Kanonen, eine wichtige Rolle. Mit ihnen lässt sich Wario in verschiedene Richtungen und in weitere Bomb-O-Keten schießen, womit sonst unerreichbare Orte betreten werden können. In vielen Leveln sind geheime Räume untergebracht, in denen sich für gewöhnlich viel Beute oder ein Schatz befindet. Diese lassen sich über die altbekannten Warp-Röhren betreten. Eine weitere wichtige Rolle spielen so genannte Möglichkeitsschalter, mit denen verschiedene Blöcke aktiviert und deaktiviert werden können und damit für verschiedene Passagen gesorgt werden kann. In manchen Leveln sind Stangen vorzufinden an denen geschwungen werden kann, wird anschließend gesprungen lassen sich hoch gelegene Orte erreichen. Werden dabei weitere Stangen berührt, schwingt Wario fortan an diesen weiter. Unter den 33 Leveln befinden sich drei, die unter Wasser spielen. In solchen Leveln befindet sich Wario in seinem Wu-Boot, welches sich durch Neigen der Wii-Fernbedienung steuern lässt. Der sonst für das Springen zuständige 2-Knopf sorgt im Wu-Boot dafür, dass Torpedos abgeschossen werden, womit Gegner bekämpft und Hindernisse zerstört werden können. In wenigen Leveln sind außerdem so genannte Einradkessel vorzufinden, welche sich auf sonst nicht betretbaren Schienen befinden. Ein Einradkessel lässt sich ebenfalls durch Neigen der Wii-Fernbedienung steuern, während er auf gewöhnliche Weise auch zum Springen gebracht werden kann. Berührt ein Einradkessel einen nicht aus Schienen bestehenden Boden, wird er zerstört. Das Gegenstück dazu, bilden die Raketenkessel. Diese sorgen dafür, dass sich auch in der Luft aufgehalten werden kann. Durch Drücken des 2-Knopfes beginnen ihre Düsen zu starten, was ebenso durch Neigen der Wii-Fernbedienung zu steuern ist. Raketenkessel können auf allen erdenklichen Böden landen, kommen sie jedoch mit Stacheln in Berührung werden sie augenblicklich zerstört. thumb|210px|Wario schwingt an einer Stange. In jedem gewöhnlichen Level sind drei Schatztruhen, zumeist an schwerer zu erreichenden Orten, zu finden. Diese können mit jeder verfügbaren Attacke geöffnet werden und geben daraufhin einen Schatz frei. Das Einsammeln aller 99 Schätze ist notwendig, um das Spiel zu komplettieren. Weiterhin stehen für absolut jeden Level Missionen zur Verfügung, wie es bereits in einigen früheren Teilen der Wario Land-Serie der Fall war. Die am häufigsten wiederkehrenden Missionen sind solche, die das Einsammeln einer bestimmten Anzahl an Münzen, das Beenden des Levels in einer bestimmten Zeit oder das Beenden des Levels ohne Schaden zu nehmen verlangen. Die meisten Levels verfügen über drei Missionen, während die durch Geheimkarten zu öffnenden Levels sechs oder sieben Missionen besitzen. Sollten alle Missionen eines Levels erfüllt werden, kann sich die Hintergrundmusik des entsprechenden Levels in einer über das Hauptmenü zu erreichenden Jukebox angehört werden. Da zusätzliche Level über dieselbe Hintergrundmusik wie ein anderer Level verfügen, wird bei solchen Leveln nicht die Hintergrundmusik, sondern die Musik beim Zurücklaufen zum Anfang freigeschaltet. Alle Lieder des Spiels können damit jedoch erlangt werden. Das Ziel eines jeden gewöhnlichen Levels ist es, den darin befindlichen Mürfel zu befreien und anschließend wieder zum Anfang des Levels zurückzukehren um es verlassen und damit beenden zu können. Der Mürfel befindet sich für gewöhnlich am Ende des Levels und ist in einen Käfig gesperrt. Dieser muss aufgenommen werden, woraufhin ein Alarmsignal erscheint, Unterwasser-Level sind davon und dem folgenden jedoch ausgenommen. Nun beginnt ein Countdown, sollte dieser den Nullpunkt erreichen, erscheint König Rüttelbert, der Wario seiner im Level gesammelten Beute entledigt und ihn besiegt. Der Käfig ist durch Schütteln der Wii-Fernbedienung zu zerstören, anschließend muss schnellstmöglich ein Weg gesucht werden, zum Anfang des Levels zurückzukehren. Zumeist bieten sich dafür Schnellsprintflitzer an. Nachdem der Käfig eines Mürfels zerstört wurde aktivieren sich außerdem alle blauen Rüttelbert-Blöcke, während alle roten Rüttelbert-Blöcke deaktiviert werden. Auch dies sorgt für neue Wege und viele Abkürzungen, was alles in allem für ein reibungsloses Zurücklaufen zum Anfang des Levels möglich macht. Steuerung *'Steuerkreuz:' Auswählen, Bewegen *'↓:' Ducken *'↓ + 2-Knopf:' Beim Ducken springen *'2-Knopf:' Auswahl bestätigen, Springen *'2-Knopf + ↓:' Stampfattacke *'1-Knopf:' Auswahl aufheben, Tempo-Attacke, Torpedo abfeuern *'1-Knopf + 2-Knopf:' Tempo-Attacke beim Springen *'Plus-Knopf:' Pausemenü aufrufen *'Minus-Knopf:' Missionen aufrufen *'Wii-Fernbedienung schütteln:' Schütteln, Donnerwumme *'Wii-Fernbedienung neigen:' Zielen, Einradkessel steuern, Wu-Boot steuern, Raketenkessel steuern Welten Charaktere Verwandlungen Gegenstände Items Objekte Gegner Gewöhnliche Gegner Bosse Staff Credits Glitche Beta-Elemente Anspielungen Anspielungen in diesem Spiel *Reale Welt - Der Level Lux Angeles ist eine Parodie der Stadt Los Angeles. *''Mario-Serie'' - Einer der zahlreichen Schätze sind die Schuhe von Prinzessin Peach, außerdem tauchen Warp-Röhren auf. *''Wario Land 4'' - Die Spielmechanik basiert zum Teil auf die, dieses Spiels. *''Wario World'' - Die Musik von Glitter-City ist ein Remix der Musik vom Level Greenhorn Ruins. Die Kampfmusik von Gickelbot ist ein Remix der Musik vom Level Wonky Circus. *''Indiana Jones & The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull'' - Einer der zahlreichen Schätze ist ein so genannter Kristallschädel, der in diesem Film eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Anspielungen zu diesem Spiel *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Warios Siegesmelodie entstammt der Hintergrundmusik vom Steinopolis. *''Saturday Night Live'' - Das Gameplay des Spiels wird gezeigt. Galerie Bewertungen *'Cubed3' - 7 von 10 *'Digital Chumps' - 8.8 von 10 *'DS-x2' - 8 von 10 *'Fragland' - 83 von 100 *'Game Informer' - 6.75 von 10 *'Game Revolution' - B+ *'GameShark' - B+ *'GameRankings' - 78.36% von 100% *'GamrReview' - 7.9 von 10 *'Giant Bomb' - 3 von 5 *'N-Revolution Magazine UK' - 8 von 10 Bewertungen auf GameRankings Trivia *Die Anzeige der Donnerwumme unterscheidet sich in der japanischen version von Wario Land: The Shake Dimension zu allen anderen Versionen des Spiels. So befindet sich dort, anstatt eines "W", die Aufschrift "! Shake !". Namen in anderen Sprachen |BedeutungJapanisch=Wario Land Schüttel |Englisch=Wario Land: Shake It!Name in NTSC-Regionen |BedeutungEnglisch=Wario Land: Schüttel es! |ArtikelEnglisch=Wario Land: Shake It! }} Referenzen Externe Links *DE/games/wii/wario land the shake dimension 8904.html Offizielle Deutsche Mikroseite *Japanischer Werbespot *Europäischer Werbespot !